Snow Angels
by Shinigami709
Summary: A short "test" chapter about Yami, Yugi, and the snow storm of the year. As usual, read and review
1. Default Chapter

Snow Angels (temporary title)  
  
Until something better for a title comes along, this is what it's going to be for now. This is just something I came up with because it's been really cold here. Right now, it's not much, but I'm hoping to make this a few chapters long at least.  
  
Pairings: Yugi x Yami and slight hint of Ryou x Bakura. Any other combination is possible later, though.  
  
Again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did, 4Krap would be banished to the Shadow Realm of their own cration. No money's made off of this, it's all in fun. Onward with the fic.  
  
"And he bitter cold temperatures will continue for the next several days." The weatherman reported. "Now back to the main desk with more local news."  
Yugi sighed, "Boy, Grandpa's lucky. He gets to miss all the fun.." Pulling a thick black sweater on over his long-sleeved shirt. It was December, and the temperatures in Domino had been below zero for the past three days with no sign of it letting up. It also had been snowing steadily. This combined with the temperatures effectively shut the city down because nobody could go outside for more than a few minutes. However, Yugi's Grandpa was on another excursion to Egypt and wasn't coming home till next week, if the city wasn't buried under twenty feet of snow.  
  
While Yugi was sliding his sweater on, Yami had come in from the kitchen carrying two mugs of hot chocolate. The smaller teen saw the warm liquid, ran to the couch, sat (read: bounced) down beside Yami and held out his hands while giving the Egyptian big violet puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Yami took one look at his hikari and began chuckling, "I believe, Aibou, that you get excited over the smallest things more than anyone in the world." Leaning over close to Yugi, Yami gave his light a kiss on the nose as he surrendered one of the mugs.  
  
Both teens wrapped their hands around their mugs. For some reason, the game shop's heater was working sporadically, consequently, it was either bone chilling cold or, in Yami's mind, hotter than Egypt. Looking out the window, Yugi saw nothing but white.  
  
"Wow, Yami, look! It's snowing so hard you can't see anything!" Quickly finishing his drink, Yugi ran to the window. "Wow!"  
  
"I think you've already said that, Aibou." Yami walked up behind his light, wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and admired the blizzard. Resting his head on Yugi's shoulder, Yami thought, "I've never seen this much snow at once."  
  
Because Yami forgot to block the thought from Yugi, the smaller youth broke out in a fit of laughter. "Um, Yami, you never saw any snow till three years ago!" Turning to face his love, Yugi embraced Yami and just held him.  
  
"True, but at least I don't panic when it starts falling." Mused Yami, thinking back on the poor tomb robber's first experience. Ryou never realized that being from Egypt, that his spirit didn't know what snow was.  
  
Bakura had been with everyone at Yugi's house. It had begun to snow lightly and Joey was the first to notice. Bakura took one look out the window, grabbed Ryou, threw him to the floor and begun to scream that the world was ending.  
  
Hand in hand, Yami led his light back to the couch. Pulling Yugi into his lap, Yami began to slowly kiss his way down his light's neck, starting from his forehead all the way to the choker. Removing the choker, Yami gently nipped at the skin underneath as he slid his hands under Yugi's sweater. Sliding the sweater off, Yugi shivered as his body became more exposed to the cold air.  
  
"Cold, hikari?" Yami purred. Yugi responded with another shiver, but not from the temperature.  
  
More to come in the future. As always, read and review. 


	2. Darkness

Snow Angels Part 2:

Darkness

            Once again, I don't any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters.  Not making any money, just playing with the boys a little.

Again, mostly Yami x Yugi pairings.  Others may eventually surface.

Previous Chapter:

            Hand in hand, Yami led his light back to the couch.  Pulling Yugi into his lap, Yami began to slowly kiss his way down his light's neck, starting from his forehead all the way to the choker.  Removing the choker, Yami gently nipped at the skin underneath as he slid his hands under Yugi's sweater.  Sliding the sweater off, Yugi shivered as his body became more exposed to the cold air.  

            "Cold, hikari?"  Yami purred.  Yugi responded with another shiver, but not from the temperature.  

            Pulling Yugi down on top of him, Yami ran his hands over the soft skin of his light.  Moaning into his dark's mouth, Yugi ran his fingers through Yami's hair while rubbing against him.  Finally, it was Yami who broke this kiss.  Both boys came up trying to catch their breath.  

            Smiling up at his aibou, Yami mentally ordered the younger boy, /Stay here.  I'll be back in a minute, love./

            Yugi gave a little pout when Yami got up, but remained on the couch.  Waiting for the Egyptian to get back, Yugi laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes.  He was brought back to the real world by a cold substance being poured down his chest.  

            "YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi screamed.  "What on Earth…?"

            /Calm down Aibou, it's ok…/he soothed.  With an evil grin, Yami held up the bottle of raspberry lotion.  "I couldn't help it.  You looked so calm lying there." Said the spirit, still chuckling.

            "That was cold!" retorted Yugi.  

            "I know." Leaning in to steal a kiss, Yami apologized.  "I'm sorry.  Hikari, would you lie on your stomach for me?  Please?"

            Getting into position, Yugi made himself comfortable before mentally replying, //Warm it up first this time.//

            Smiling, Yami straddled Yugi's hips, put some lotion in his hands, and warmed it up before gently starting to work it into his light's back.  Starting at the shoulders, and working down, Yami gave his little one the most wonderful massage.

            //Mmm….Yami…feels good….// Yugi purred.

            /Not half as good as you feel, love./ Yami responded.

            Groaning at the bad innuendo, Yugi teased, /Why do I get the sex-crazed pharaoh?  Ryou gets the insane tomb-robber, and I get a sex maniac. How is this fair?/

            Stopping the massage, Yami got off of Yugi and stood beside him.  "So you'd like to have an insane Yami?  That can be arranged." Stated Yami as the Eye of Horus began glowing.

            Yugi eep-ed and grabbed a pillow for defense.  "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!!" he cried.

            "Sorry won't work this time.  And neither will that stupid pillow!" Yami cried as he assaulted his light with a barrage of tickles aimed at his sides.

            Just as Yugi was about to give up from lack of oxygen, everything went pitch black.  Instinctively, Yugi grabbed for Yami.

            "It's ok, Aibou." Yami comforted. "It's probably a power failure from all the snow."

            "Yami, we need to get some light.  Can you help me get into the kitchen so we can get some candles?"

            An unnoticed genuine smile played across the Egyptian's features. To himself, he thought, "My hikari, my light.  He would be the one who'd want to have light in a situation like this.  My sweet innocent koi."

            Giving up some of his energy, Yami's puzzle gave off a soft, warm glow.  "Is that what you needed, Aibou?"

            Staring at the puzzle for a minute, Yugi only shook his head affirmative before following the light into the kitchen for the aforementioned candles.  

Yami was already searching through drawers for matches and any candles he could find.  "Umm…Yugi, the next time we use candles during sex, remember to actually REPLACE them."  Scolded Yami gently as he held out three long, thin candles and half a box of little decorative ones, but no matches.  

            Blushing in the dark, Yugi began searching for the matches.  He found some under utensils nobody ever used(1).  Taking one of the small candles, he struck a match and lit the candle.  A small dancing flame illuminated the area around Yugi.  Yami's puzzle stopped glowing and the spirit grabbed onto the kitchen table for support.

            "Oh God, Yami!!!  What's wrong??" Yugi hurried to his love's side.

            "N..nothing…I'm ok.  Keeping the puzzle lit for so long…it drained my energy." Yami sounded almost confused.

            Yugi helped Yami back to the couch and set the older teen down carefully.

            /Yugi, would you mind…if I would take a little nap?/ Yami asked sounding exhausted.

            "Go ahead Yami.  Anything to get you better." Yugi said pulling on his sweater again.  Without the heater, it had gotten very cold in the house.  By the time Yugi pulled his sweater over his head, Yami was already sleeping.

            "I'm sorry for making you so tired.  I never thought it would affect you like this…"thought Yugi to himself.  Pulling a blanket over Yami, Yugi just held his puzzle and prayed to every god his other half would be all right.

That's all for this chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I felt guilty, all you nice people reviewing and me not updating.  Anyway, if you like it, let me know.  Also, be sure to check out my other fics!  


	3. Awakenings

Snow Angels: Awakenings  
  
Here's the last chapter in this series. I want to get going on a new one, that's going to be different than my other writing. Anyway, I don't own Yu- Gi-Oh and am not making any money from this.  
  
Last Chapter:  
"Go ahead Yami. Anything to get you better." Yugi said pulling on his sweater again. Without the heater, it had gotten very cold in the house. By the time Yugi pulled his sweater over his head, Yami was already sleeping.  
"I'm sorry for making you so tired. I never thought it would affect you like this."thought Yugi to himself. Pulling a blanket over Yami, Yugi just held his puzzle and prayed to every god his other half would be all right.  
  
At some point during the night, Yugi had fallen asleep on Yami's legs. Feeling movement under his head, the smaller boy sat up and looked expectantly ay his Yami. Not sure if Yami was really awake, or just getting more comfortable, he softly called out, "Yami?"  
If it hadn't been almost totally dark, Yugi would have been greeted with a sleep-dazed crimson eye opening. "I don't wanna be pharaoh today.let someone else do it.."  
Yugi responded with a gentle laugh. "Yami, you're not in Egypt, and you don't have to rule anything, if you don't want." Then, more seriously, he asked, "How are you feeling now?"  
"Better, but I still feel tired. I'll be okay, Aibou." Yami assured his light, noticing the worried look that shadowed the normally angelic face. Sitting up on the couch, Yami noticed the small candle that was still burning, giving off the only light in the room. "Very comforting." he commented, staring into the dancing flame.  
"Umm.Yami, what happened? In the kitchen, I mean." Yugi asked hesitantly.  
"That." Yami dismissed, motioning for Yugi to move closer under the blanket he'd straightened out from his nap. "When the gods granted me this form to be with you, they warned me that my Dark Powers would become more limited. Maintaining enough energy to light the Puzzle for us really drained me."  
Yugi just stared at the Egyptian, not really sure what to think, but wondering if he'd still be able to protect them, if the need ever arose. The thought must have filtered through the mind link because an odd smirk crossed Yami's face.  
"Aibou, I'd still be able to send Tea and that idiot Tomb Robber to the Shadow Realm, then finish off Marik." Yami teased evilly.  
"Yami!!" Yugi scolded. "You know you can't do that to them. Marik's changed, Bakura's behaving, and Tea.well, she's.." Yugi stopped, coming up with nothing to say nice about Tea for once.  
Mentally laughing at his hikari's loss for words, Yami assured him, "Trust me, I didn't mind doing it for you, and I don't regret what happened. And, I will always be here for you, aibou." Running a hand through Yugi's hair, Yami unconsciously, pulled the smaller boy closer in a warm embrace.  
Just then, the lights began flickering like they were going to come back on. However, it was just a tease. Yugi shivered in Yami's arms, reminding them that if the electricity didn't come back on soon, it was going to get much colder.  
"You okay hikari?" asked Yami, concerned for the little one's health.  
Nodding fiercely, Yugi responded, "Fine, just a little cold is all." As he cuddled closer to Yami's warm body, Yugi looked up at his love and saw him staring intently on the small flame. Seeing this as a chance to have some fun with his pharaoh, Yugi leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.  
"Y..Yugi?" Yami blinked, shocked that his innocent light just made what could be called a move on him.  
"Yes?" the small teen replied, acting as if nothing happened.  
Being cautious not to frighten Yugi by a forward movement, Yami leaned down to return the kiss that had just been given to him. Seeing this as a way to keep his hikari warm, Yami gently pushed his light down on the couch and pulled the blanket over both of them.  
"Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi asked uncertainly. He and Yami had been intimate with each other for a while now, but Yugi always wondered exactly what was running through his other half's mind when things started heating up.  
"You said you were cold. I see this as a way to fix that problem and to keep us entertained without the electricity." Yami stated simply.  
"But." any further argument on Yugi's part was lost in a slow kiss that left both teens gasping for air.  
"Aibou, when are you going to learn, you won't win with me??" said Yami as he began to undress his small light.  
Some time later, the two lovers were together, entwined on the couch, both very warm and content. Yugi was the first to shake off the passion- induced sleep. Laying with his head on Yami's chest, he watched the candle dance as the flame began to flicker out. Knowing that he really didn't want to move, Yugi hoped for something to occur so he wouldn't have to move from his warm place next to Yami.  
The lights began to flash again. Figuring that they were only going to go out again, Yugi didn't get his hopes up. However, several minutes later, the room lit up harshly from the lights that had been left on.  
"Yami, wake up!" Yugi whispered excitedly. "The electricity's back on."  
One eye opened and clearly told Yugi that it's owner didn't want to get up and didn't plan on it anytime soon.  
"Come on. We need to check that everything is okay." Yugi got up and took the blanket with him, leaving Yami to the cold.  
Just then, the phone rang. Yami, being closest to it, answered. "Hello?"  
"Hey, Yami! Glad to hear you're okay. Where's Yuge?" said the voice on the other end.  
"Hang on Joey. I'll get him." Yami called his small light over, stealing the blanket back.  
Yugi talked for a few minutes to his best friend before plopping down beside his other half. "It was Joey. He wanted to see if we were okay and then had to go. He said something about having to wear a collar and short leash if he didn't."  
At that mental image, Yami burst out laughing, "I never knew Kaiba would actually do that to Joey."  
Looking out the window, Yugi saw it was still snowing. He got up to look outside. All he saw was the world blanketed in white. With the streetlights shining on it, the snow seemed to be made of diamonds. Yami came up behind him and held him in his arms.  
"I see why you and our friends enjoy snow. It's so pretty like this." Yami said as he nuzzled his light's hair.  
Yugi shivered from the sensation of having his hair touched. "Yami, I think I'm getting a little cold." He said with a devious smile.  
  
Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I'm sorry, I can't write lemony fics. I appreciate the time you guys took to comment, and hope you check out more of my stories.  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
